


Call me

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (his bf is Steve), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cell Phones, Drabble, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, Facetime, Fluff, Harringrove, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tenderness, billy is drunk and loves his bf, his bf loves him too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: “Drink some water please.”Billy snorts, his eyelids closed now, “You drink some water.” He mimics
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	Call me

Steve can hear his phone buzzing, but he doesn’t know where it is. He searches his bed sheets and pillows and finds it jammed between his mattress and wall. His dorm neighbour bangs on the paper thing wall, _‘Harrington, it’s two in the morning!’_

“Sorry!” Steve whisper-yells back.

He looks down at his phone, it’s Billy. FaceTiming him at 2.13am. Which means it’s 5.13am in Hawkins, where Billy currently is, and not in Santa Barbara with Steve at college.

Steve slides the accept button and plugs his earphones in, the screen takes a second to load.

“Stevieeeeee,” Billy sings as soon as the screen is clear, “My babyyyyy!” He finishes.

“You’re drunk.” Steve says with a slight smile.

“Jus’ like, justa’ teeny tiny bit,” He replies, bringing his thumb and forefinger to explain how tiny.

“It’s really really late, Blue. You gotta sleep.”

Billy pouts, his hair is a halo on the white cotton pillow. He’s staying with Susan and Max, Neil being out of the picture for the past two years. Susan divorced him just before Billy got accepted to UCSB and he left town without a word.

“But I wanna talk, wanna see if you’re okay. Gotta be lonely without me there, huh?” Billy asks. He’s smiling so big Steve can see his teeth.

Steve can’t hold back his own smile.

“Yeah. Real lonely, although the room is so much warmer now cause you’re not here to tell me to open the window.”

“S’fine, cause I keep you warm when I’m there.”

His blue irises are barely visible from his drooping lids and glassy eyes. Steve stops a moment to take him in, in his dazed drunk glory, staring back at Steve with this pure love in his eyes.

“Drink some water please.”

Billy snorts, his eyelids closed now, “ _You_ drink some water.” He mimics. He moves to roll on his side, bring the camera down the rest on the bed so Steve can still see half of his close up face.

“Billy,”

“Mhm?”

“You’re gonna fall asleep.”

“…M’not, jusgotta, rest my eyelids.”

Steve watches him for a few seconds, until he hears soft snores. He smiles.


End file.
